The protein constituents of chromosomes will be studied in this project, in both somatic and plant sperm cells. In somatic cells, chromosomal proteins will be studied by isolating chromatin fibers in low salt media (to produce nucleosomes) and on a water surface (to produce 200-300 angstrom units fibers). These classes of chromatin fibers will then be dissociated in high ionic strength media to separate histone and nonhistone proteins. The proteins of the two fiber classes will then be separated by gel electrophoresis and compared. The chromosomal protein of plant sperm will be studied by: 1) isolation and purification of sperm, by tissue grinding and density gradient centrifugation, 2) acid extraction of basic nuclear proteins, and 3) gel electrophoresis.